


Unraveled

by Renabe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover being taken care of, M/M, Poetry, Soft and tender, amateur poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: A poem from Clover's perspective
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> I have no training in or real understanding of poetry, but after writing the first stanza or so to go along with a digital art piece, I really wanted to add more to it. Here's hoping it came out okay.
> 
> That piece can be found here:  
> https://renabe4life.tumblr.com/post/623080547816767488/unraveled-if-you-touch-me-so-softly-gaze-at-me-so

If you touch me so softly  
Gaze at me so longingly  
I may very well come undone

I will want for nothing more  
Than to be unraveled  
Your name on these lips sung

This tightly wound body  
Relents to your hands  
Exposes frayed edges, yours alone to see

So tug at loose threads  
Fingers gentle yet firm  
And lay me down, untangled and free

Push and pull  
Follow the thread  
Find all my knots and more

You ease your way  
'neath twisted line  
Caress my tender sores

Swallow each cry  
Every shuddered gasp  
And whisper softly in my ear

I'm safe with you  
I'm home with you  
There's nothing here to fear

And though it stings  
Undoing all this mess  
You move with tender care

Meticulous  
Thorough in your search  
Leaving every scar laid bare

You let me rest  
Kiss me sweet  
Until work begins again

Stitch me up  
Securely this time  
So all my wounds may mend


End file.
